Chosen Love
by MaskedMystery
Summary: Love is in the air. But is danger lurking around the corner? What happens when something begins to haunt Nina? How will everyone cope when the truth is revealed? on hiatus until after new year
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it and BTW**_

_**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! **_

Fabian's POV

I walked into the common room and sat next to Nina on the love seat. She smiled and leaned against me, propping her book on her legs. I put my arm around her, ignoring the "Awww's" coming from Amber "The Matchmaking Millington" right now her focus was on Nina and I, and to tell you the truth, I wish I had the nerve to tell Nina how I really feel about her. Several hours passed and everyone had left to do their own thing, except Jerome and Alfie(they were debating what prank they could pull next). Nina had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I smiled at her. She began to toss and mumble in her sleep.

"Fabian, my Fabian. I love you." She whispered. I felt my cheeks flush red at those words. Alfie and Jerome were rolling on the floor in hysterics. Nina stirred, awakened by their laughter. She sat up and looked at the two jokers rolling on the floor. She turned to me.

"Why are they laughing?" she asked, gesturing to Jerome and Alfie's antics. "and why are you blushing?" she demanded. Jerome wiped away the tears coming from his eyes and began mimicking Nina in a high, girly voice.

"Oh Fabian. My sweet, sweet Fabian. I love you." Now it was Nina's turn to blush, as she hid her face in a couch cushion. I glared at Jerome, as I scooted closer to Nina. I gently put my hands on her shoulders.

"Nina." I said, shaking her. She ignored me and continued to faceplant the pillow. "Nina." I said firmly as I turned her to face me. She looked up with an embarrassed face.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked. She nodded as tears began to fill her eyes.

Nina's POV 

_**{A/N Ok. The character thinking will ALWAYS be in bold.}**_

(Oh great.) I thought. (He's going to say he doesn't like me like that) I could feel the tears begin to come down my bright red face. I looked at him and immediately I was lost in his beautiful brown eyes filled with concern and love. Wait…LOVE?

"Nina. I just want to say that. I like you" I blinked startled. He waved a hand in front of my face. I pulled him into a hug as he tensed, unsure of my actions. I pulled away and stared into his eyes. We slowly leaned in until. Fireworks. That is all I could remember as our mouths moved together. We ended the kiss and smiled at each other. Jerome and Alfie's mouths hit the floor, literally.

"I love you." I whispered.

" I love you too." My face lit up as he turned away shyly. Then he turned back with determination. "Nina Martin." He began. I could laughter dancing his eyes, ruining his serious façade. " Would you fancy being my girlfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright so here is chapter 2 of Chosen Love. I am on a role today! ( or the fact that I am sick in bed) Well this chapter begins to bring in the mystery. If I am lucky, you will probably be able to read up to chapter 4 today! Anyway enough of my ramblings. Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW. **_

_**I Don't Own HOA **_

_**Nina's POV**_

I never thought I would EVER hear those words exit Fabian's mouth. I sat up straight and said in a HORRIBLE English accent.

"Why, Fabian, I would _fancy_ that." His face lit up with joy and excitement as he pulled me into another kiss. When we broke for air, he pumped his fist in victory.

"YES!" he practically screamed. Pounding footsteps above us as the house came running in. Patricia arrived first. Followed by Amber, Mick, and Mara. _**{A/N: Joy doesn't exist in this story } **_

"So what is all the yelling about?" Patricia asked as she plopped into a chair. Fabian looked at me and we turned away from each other blushing. Jerome and Alfie were still sitting there with their mouths open, and I'm pretty sure a fly just crawled into Alfie's. GROSS! I looked at all my friends expectant faces as my mind screamed(Just tell them already!) I inwardly sighed and took Fabian's hand. He squeezed it encouragingly as I faced them.

"Fabian just asked me to be his girlfriend." I said, blushing slightly. Their reactions were quite comical. Mick, who was eating a banana, did a spittake and began choking . While Mara stood frozen in shock until she started to calm Mick down. Patricia, on the other hand, looked like a cartoon character as her head swiveled back and forth between my face and Fabian's face. Jerome and Alfie? Mouths still on the floor and I don't think they will be closing anytime soon.

_**{A/N: This is a 3 week skip.}**_

_**Fabian's POV**_

3 weeks. 3 weeks! Since Nina and I had made it official. I knew she was the ONE. I am in love with Nina Martin! There I admitted it. I plan to tell her on our next date. But I didn't know there wouldn't be a next date.

_**DUN DUN DUN! What is going to happen? I know these are short, but that means MORE chapters! Please review and I will see you next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 of Chosen Love **_

_**Nina's POV**_

I walked into the common room Saturday morning, and plopped onto the loveseat next Fabian. I leaned in and kissed, much to Jerome's disgust.

"Get a room you two." He said throwing a pillow at us. I rolled my eyes and threw it right back in his face. "Wow, Fabian" he said, "I can't believe you finally told her." He shook his head. Fabian smirked back as he leaned in for another kiss, provoking another groan from Jerome. I rolled my eyes and opened the book I had borrowed from the Frobisher Library on Egyptian Hieroglyphics and Myths. The others were doing random things about the living room and dining room; Amber brushing her hair, Alfie admiring her from afar, Mara tutoring Mick in Biology, etc. I felt Fabian glance at me occasionally and I smiled as I read.

Suddenly, I kept hearing someone calling my name. "_Nina" _ it would whisper. I would turn toward the sound, but no one would be there. I just shrugged and turned back to my reading. Then It said something startling.

"_Chosen One. Prepare to suffer!"_ the voice laughed in a sickly sweet way, that I felt my blood freeze over. My head snapped up and I finally located the source of the voice. In the entrance to the common room, a dark figure stood…. no! floated there. It was dark as night and I felt fear and anxiety flood my sanity as I stifled a scream and leaned into Fabian.

"_Chosen One, the time has come for you and your petty group to be tested" _It said. I stood to face her as my book fell to the floor forgotten.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What test?" the figure just stood there and laughed. I took a(n) involuntary step backwards out of fear. Fabian stood next to me and I grabbed his hand for support.

"Nina, who are you talking to?" he half whispered/half said aloud. I pointed toward the figure.

"That, that Thing." He looked toward the area I was pointing at and looked at me confused. By then everyone was staring at me, their tasks forgotten.

"Nina, love, there isn't anything there." He tried to get me to sit down, but I pulled away from his grasp.

"Can't you see it?" I asked, confused. I looked around the room as everyone shook their head no. _**{A/N: Mick and Mara don't know about Sibuna and Victor and Trudy aren't in the house at the moment} **_"It's saying,'Chosen One, the time has come to be tested?' " I repeated. I shivered as a sudden blast of cold air whisked through the room.

"_Stupid girl!" _the spirit screamed. I flinched as I turned to look at her again. _"They can __**NOT**__ know about my existence!" _She looked around the room, and turned back to me with a smirk. _"Don't worry, your incompetence won't go unpunished."_ With that, she pointed a hand at me as I fell to the ground screaming in agony. It felt like a million paper cuts were being soaked in lemon juice and then cut again. I heard my housemates yelling my name, but I couldn't move or say anything from my place of torture and sorrow.

_I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up soon and I will be adding a new story soon! The title is "Deadly Secret" and I the prologue should be up tonight. Anyways, TTYL !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Chosen Love**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! For those who read "Deadly Secret" that was just the prologue and the first chapter will be up soon. **

**I don't own HOA **

_**Fabian's POV**_

Nina's head snapped up as if she heard something. I looked at her puzzled as she seemed to shrink into me out of fear. Immediately, my protective instincts kicked in as I looked for the source that could cause her discomfort, but there wasn't anything amiss. She began to talk to thin air asking questions.

"What time has come? Who are you?" she said. Amber asked who she was talking to and she pointed at the entrance to the common room. I stood next to her and said,

"Nina, love, there isn't anyone there." As I tried to get her to sit back down, she pulled away from me and looked at me with a face full of hurt and confusion.

"Can't…can't you see it?" she asked. I shook my head no and she flinched back as she turned back toward the doorway. She then collapsed to the ground screaming and writhing. I cried her name and tried to console her thrashing. Millions of thoughts kept running through my mind, but the main one was, "What in the world is going on?"

_**Nina's POV**_

The spirit laughed at my anguish and pain as I continued to scream. She finally lowered her hand and the pain slowly ebbed away. I drew in a shaky breath and I slowly sat up. I looked around the room and realized I was on the floor. Fabian was kneeling next to me with worry and concern etched into his features. I pulled him into a hug as tears fell unmercifully from my eyes, threatening to drown me. I could feel the spirit watching me, and it felt like she was looking into the deep recesses of my soul. I shuddered and tightened my hold on Fabian.

"_I sense you have feelings for this boy" _ she said. I tried to ignore her, but she kept talking. "_Perhaps he should be punished as well." _When those words touched my soul, I felt something snap. _**NO ONE TOUCHES MY FABIAN! **_ I stood and faced the spirit with clenched fists.

" Leave. Fabian. Out. Of. This." I said in a low growl. I ran towards the spirit, ready to punch it. As I reached it, I felt something grab my neck and lift me off the ground. I struggled and gasped for air as it tightened its grip. She tossed me away as if I was a rag doll and I slammed against the wall with a loud thud. I heard Fabian calling my name, and I snapped out of my rage.

"_Foolish girl, did you really think you could fight me? You really are stupid."_ The spirit laughed and I felt something cold and sharp pierce the skin on my forearm. Looking down, I saw a golden band begin to weld into my skin. I gripped it and tried to pull it off, but it just gripped harder. I whimpered in defeat as a hieroglyphic symbol engraved itself into my skin. I didn't need a hieroglyphic dictionary for this word. _Curse._ I looked up at the spirit as it chanted.

"_You are now cursed."_ It hissed. "_Complete the test or your punishment will be far worse than you can imagine."_ She began to laugh. A blood freezing, bone-chilling laugh that, if heard, would make even your soul scream out in fear. I flinched back into the wall as she faded away.

**See what happens next in Chapter 5. I really am sorry for all the short chapters, but I write these stories on paper and they seem longer than what they really are. Anyways, please R&R and thanks once again for all the reviews! TTYL **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. Chapter 5 of Chosen Love! And to all the readers who reviewed, thanks for your concern about my friend. He is doing much better but still keep him in your prayers. He has a long recovery process ahead and I know it is going to be painful. Shoutouts to:**

**FabinaLuv- thanks and I will pray for your family **

**Name here please-I will try to make my chapters longer3**

**LunaShy- you are just plain awesome **

**Alright, alright you people are probably thinking,"man when is she going to get to the story" well here it is!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

I watched in horror as Nina flew across the room, and I gave an inward shudder at the sound of her smacking the wall. She started to whimper and scratch at her arm. When she put her hand down, I saw it. A golden band had been clamped onto her arm. Something was engraved on it and I it took all my willpower not to scream. The hieroglyph for Curse had been engraved on the band and I knew that something terrible had just happened. Nina once again began to tremble, and she had backed into a corner of the wall. I raced to her side and tried to coax her out.

"Nina. Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me with glazed over eyes.

"She's going to kill him" she whimpered. Her voice sounding far away and hoarse.

"Who is going to kill who?" I asked. I shook her and she jerked away from my grasp.

"She is going to kill him" she said again, a little louder this time. "i must protect him!" she began to scream.

"Who, Nina, who?" I asked one more time "Who?" she turned to me and I saw that her eyes weren't glazed over and she started.

"Fabian! Fabian your still here and alive!" she cried, pulling me into a hug.

"Of course I am still alive. Why wouldn't I be?" I immediately dreaded that question because she stiffened and I felt something wet begin to drip onto my shoulder. Nina tore away from me and ran from the room crying.

I looked at my friends and they looked as baffled as I probably do.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Several shrugs and 'I don't knows' filled the room. Amber piped up in her usual blonde way.

"I want to know who she said was going to kill that guy that she said was going to die." Everyone stared at her in confusion and she replied," Don't say that didn't make any sense." **{A/N: okay that last quote was from a(n) Wizards of Waverly Place episode in season 4. Anyone who can tell me what episode and character that said it I will add their favorite song into the story please answer in the reviews!}**

"I'm going to go check on Nina" I said. No one stopped me as I raced from the room. I stopped by her door and knocked quietly. "Nina.?" I asked. I heard shuffling and the door opened. Nina pulled me into the room and onto her bed. I pulled her into a hug and she began to cry hysterically. "Shhh, Nina, it is going to be okay" she pulled away and stared at me with her tear-stained eyes.

_**Nina's POV**_

I looked at Fabian. He didn't know the danger he was in, or I was in.

"Fabian, you don't understand." I said. He looked at me. "Fabian." I tried again. " You're the one she is going to kill." I pulled up my sleeve to reveal the golden band. " I'm cursed and so are you."

**OOOH what is going to happen? Tell me in the reviews. R&R TTYL **


	6. Chapter 7

**The first person to get the quote is HouseofAnubis writer! Please tell me your favorite song and I will put it in the next chapter please put it in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I know I have been silent for the past couple of days. School and volleyball tends to cause problems. Anyway, good news! My friend is home from the hospital and is doing much better.**

_**I DON"T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

**Chapter 6 of Chosen Love**

_**Fabian's POV**_

The world began to spin as I stared at Nina. I was being threatened and Nina was protecting me. I love her more than ever now.

"Nina" I said as I took her hands. "I don't care that I am cursed as long as you are safe, then I will be safe." She smiled at me and we both leaned in and kissed.

_**Nina's POV**_

I knew I could trust Fabian to help me and I fell asleep contentedly. My dreams started out peacefully with me and Fabian picnicking by a sparkling lake and eating chocolate strawberries as 'When I Pretend' by Jordan Pruitt played in the background **{A/N: shoutout to HouseofAnubis writer!} **but, suddenly the scenery changed and I was standing in the desert. Walls began to rise from the ground with Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Mine and Fabian's project last year left me with an extensive translation ability of the symbols and I was starting to become scared. _Cursed, _they would say or _the boy will suffer. _Then a bunch of symbols came up. They were enclosed in an oval-shaped thing. I remembered that it was called a cartouche. I looked at it.

The symbols were confusing, so I reached out and tried to touch it,but then a horrible laugh filled the air and the scenery once again changed. I was standing in Fabian's room. Suddenly, the ghostly figure from that morning appeared next to me. I screamed and took and involuntarily step backwards. The ghost smiled deviously at me and began to speak.

"_Chosen One, you must free my spirit from eternal wandering." _I took a breath and steeped toward her.

"Why should I help you?" I asked. "You are just a stupid ghost who thinks she is all-powerful." The ghostly woman glared at me and held out hands.

"_How dare you speak to me that way!" _. My arm began to burn and I clutched as I felt the golden band light up the room. "_You will obey me or the boy will suffer agony that even god Anubis would scream at! Find it, bring it to me!" _the searing pain in my arm increased and I realized that I was on my knees screaming.

"What? Find what? I cried. I felt the pain lessen as she lowered her hands.

"_Why the Mask of Anubis. Find it. Bring it to me. or you will suffer along with the osideon." _ With that, she disappeared and I sat up screaming. I felt someone shaking me and calling my name, but I shook them off and kept screaming. I heard lights flicker on and feet pounding on the stairs. Suddenly, everyone was in my room, but I didn't care. Just kept screaming. I felt someone put their arms around me and I immediately knew who it was. His scent his soothing voice. **Fabian. **

"Nina, Nina darling everythings okay." I stopped screaming and I suddenly became aware that I had been crying as well. I slowly relaxed and let Fabian smooth down my hair.

"Nina, sweetie, are you alright?" I looked up to see Trudy standing there with her frying pan and a look of concern in her eyes. I nodded and everyone except Amber and Fabian slowly exited the room. As soon as the door shut, Fabian turned to me with concerned eyes.

"What happened?" he asked. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a rasping sound. Amber ran to get me a glass of water as Fabian continued to stroke my hair lightly kissing my head. Amber came jogging back in and I gratefully accepted the drink. I took a sip and set it aside. I coughed once for good measure and began my explanation. My voice was still hoarse, but I knew it would be better in a few days.

"And that is what happened." I whispered. Fabian and Amber sat there stunned. I searched Fabian's face for and sign of disgust or hate towards me, but all I saw was love, concern, and relief that I was okay.

**Okay I hope you liked this chapter and once again I am Extremely sorry about my disappearance for the past what? 6-7 days. Some of the words spoken were from one of the season 2 episode. I am doing a research report on Hieroglyphs and I had been reading up on cartouches and stuff. Anyway please read and review and I am going to try and update about every 2-4 days. TTYL!**


	8. Chapter 9: Trapped in Tears

**Hey everyone! Finally figured out this computer problem and am so excited for ya'll to read the upcoming chapters. So, school is done and I leave for Christian camp with my brother, I hope we're on opposite teams so our team can crush his. Ah, the brother sister relationship, so wonderful. *wipes away fake tears. Anyway, here is the story that ya'll have waited so long to read. Once again I am sorry about the slow updates.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Nina's POV**

The room remained eerily silent as I sunk to the floor in shock and fear. _Cursed? _I thought. _What does this mean? _Fear caused me to come to realization that all was lost. I hugged my knees and fought against the tears as I silently sobbed into my arms. I was now an outcast and would only put everyone else in danger if they attempted to help me. _I have to get away from here._ I thought. I needed time and that wasn't going to happen here. I jumped up and ran from Anubis House, ignoring the yells of my friends and housemates as I tore into the woods, finally allowing my tears to pour freely and my sobs to turn to cries of despair.

Hours later, after crying myself dry, my haze-filled mind began to attempt to reason with me. All the events from officially declaring Fabian my boyfriend to being haunted and cursed by this spirit, obviously pent on revenge, flooded my mind and caused me to fight back against any reasoning on needing my friend's help. Thoroughly exhausted from the day's events caused me to drift into a state of wakefulness and sleeping.

"Nina!" my name rang out in the distance. Ignoring it, I attempted to sleep for a few minutes longer, until more voices began to call my name. "Nina!" "Nina! Where are you?" "Nina!" I opened my mouth to answer back when, a cold chill suddenly raced down my spine. All sounds cut off as a dark fog suddenly drifted across my vision, plunging me into darkness as I screamed, attempting to escape from the cold, cruel laugh that was ringing through my mind. I felt something pulling me from my spot. Pulling me from England, my friends, Fabian. The last sound I heard was feet running toward me as Fabian's voice cried my name. Then, darkness.

**Fabian's POV**

We all stood in shocked silence as Nina sunk to the floor. We exchanged looks as she began crying. My mind was still befuddled. Why was she crying? What had happened? True, something did happen. That much was obvious, I mean, we all watched Nina run toward the empty doorway and then suddenly begin to thrash as if she was being choked by no one. Then, my heart stopped as she flew across the room and slammed into the wall, she stood up, rage evident in her eyes as she glared menacingly at the air. I had called her name then, and her eyes softened as she pulled away from her temper, only for her eyes to be filled with fear and pain when she attempted to pull a golden band, that had appeared out of nowhere, and was being forced onto her upper arm. _What is going on? _my mind screamed before I yelled to Nina to come back as she sprinted from the house. The only answer I got from her was the door slamming closed from her abrupt departure.

I tried to follow Nina, but was stopped by Amber pulling me back shaking her head. I sighed and consented to the reasoning in her eyes, Nina needed time to figure out... well whatever that had just happened, she needed some space to think. I turned away from the door and followed Amber into the still silent room. My mind echoed, _What is going on? _one more time before Sibuna bombarded me with questions concerning our favorite Chosen One. I shrugged at them with the same puzzled look everyone had before looking one more time at the empty doorway that had caused us some many problems in such a short time. _Neens. _I thought. _Please come back soon to explain what is happening._ I was torn from my thoughts at more questions that I had no answers for.

We all sat around the common room hours later, silent, but still wondering what was going on in this crazy house. I looked at the clock one last time before standing up.

"I'm going to go look for Nina." I declared. I looked around the room at the reluctant faces before turning and walking from the room and out of the house. Before I even made it down the stairs I heard someone call me.

"Fabian, wait." I turned to see the rest of Sibuna and Mick to come out of the house. Amber came to stand in front of me. "She's my BAF too and I'm not going to leave her out there." a smile spread across my face as I held my hand over my right eye and watched Sibuna do the same as we all yelled SIBUNA! Mick just looked at us like we were alien possessed and I had to stifle a laugh at his expression. My eyes surveyed the search party, but stopped when I noticed Mara was missing. With an inquiring glance at Mick, he said,

"Going to stay here in case Nina comes back before us." I nodded in understanding and we all turned towards the woods, not expecting the surprise waiting inside.

"Nina!" I yelled. Waiting a few seconds for an answer before trying again. We were walking into the forest, still searching for Nina. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as everyone began to call Nina's name. Suddenly, a high pitched scream echoed off the trees that sent me running toward the sound. I came upon a clearing and stopped in my tracks as I watched Nina being lifted into the air by a black fog. Her body went limp as a shadowy figure appeared before her. I saw the cruel smirk as I called Nina's name again. She turned to me and lifted her hand, I was blasted into a tree and slumped to the ground, forced to watch the love of my life being kidnapped right before my eyes. Grey clouded my vision as I slumped into unconsciousness.

** I know. Everyone hates a cliffie, but I promise an update hopefully before I leave next Monday. Anyway please review and hope everyone has a wonderful Fourth of July!**

**NEXT TIME:**

_Fabian awakes to the horrible truth that Nina had actually disappeared and it wasn't a dream. Meanwhile, Nina herself wakes up, trapped in a steel box on a boat taking her who knows where. Will someone come to her rescue or will she never see her beloved Anubis House again?_


	9. Chapter 10

** Okay. I know I am a huge slacker, and I know everyone hates an author's note (so do I), but I have been extremely busy. School has been extremely hard with homework piled ten feet tall and tests every other week. But I promise you I am working really hard on the next chapter of Deadly Secret. Chosen Love is a bit of a different story. I am in MAJOR writer's block, so I would really appreciate some ideas for the next chapter. So please write ideas in the reviews and I will try to update as soon as I can. **

** Thanks for all your support,**

** HOAsibunafanatic **


	10. Hiatus Notice

I would first like to apologize to everyone about my lack of updates on the two stories I currently have running. While I still love House of Anubis, I just can't seem to find any inspiration for the stories at the moment. So, for the time being, I am putting both fics on Hiatus until further notice. I will however be starting a story for a different fandom that hopefully I can post soon. I am truly sorry for this abrupt notice and I hope you all will forgive me.

-HOAsibunafanatic


End file.
